The Battling Bard of Potedeia
by higherground
Summary: The Lost Scrolls of Gabrielle were found to have been scattered around the globe. Currently being translated, they tell the story of Gabrielle after the death of The Warrior Princess. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Morning on a great ship, Gabrielle, awakens and heads up to watch the sunrise. Having spent a few weeks in The Land of the Pharaohs, Gabrielle felt a rush of relief as she saw the familiar shores. On this ship ride back to Greece, Gabrielle had had much time to think and reflect. Not to say that despite what she had dealt with in Egypt, The Land of the Pharaohs was not a great, fulfilling, and enriching adventure. Gabrielle finally got time to fully let everything that happened the past few years marinate in her head…as well as her scrolls. Reliving every moment from the time that she and Xena were released from the ice cave, 25 years into the future, she had finally gotten the inspiration to finally write about it.

"And so, to sum it up, through waking up in the future and finding nothing the way it was; learning the lessons of forsaken love…and true love…" Gabrielle stopped her quill as if her muse had abruptly left her, and like as if it was on cue…

"A case of writer's block?"

Gabrielle looked beside her and saw the face of her soul mate, Xena. In times of crisis, as well as these simple cases of dwindling inspiration, Gabrielle could count on Xena, in spirit, to come to her aid.

"Nothing this sunrise won't cure," Gabrielle said in a whisper.

"And why exactly are you whispering?" Xena asked, inquisitively.

Gabrielle responded with a sharp look at the Warrior Princess, "Xena, don't you remember what happened back in Egypt when the Pharaoh's attendant assumed that I was talking to myself in the pyramids? Well I don't want that to happen, again."

"Oh Gabrielle, let people think what they want. They're gonna talk bad about you anyway," Xena says, "So you say that this sunrise will cure your writer's block…how about a nice trip home?" Xena asks.

"Like you said, Xena, getting away from Greece was the ticket, there's so much good to do in this huge world and I'm not done yet, the Land of the Pharaohs was just the beginning" Gabrielle says confidently as she gets an immediate rush of inspiration and puts quill to parchment.

"Your dream was to change the world," Xena says as she lovingly watches the bard at work.

"I know that, and I'm going to make sure that I finally confront that dream…that slowly became a nightmare," Gabrielle says as she continues to rapidly write.

"Meaning?" Xena asks.

"Xena, from everything that's happened for so long…especially your death, I've finally found my way. You found yours all those years ago in India; the Way of the Warrior which took you into every direction you were supposed to go. But I've been trying to find MY way for a very long time. I gave up the Way of Peace that Eli taught me for something greater…the Way of Friendship, and love, and I know that no matter which way I'm going, the path will always be with you. But, I've finally been able to reconcile that way, the Way of Love, with the warrior that I've been shaped into for the past few years."

"I'm glad. For a while there, I thought you were trying to walk in my footsteps," Xena says, concerningly.

"No, Xena. Your footsteps are your own…and might I add too big for me to fit in." Gabrielle says as she attempts to nudge Xena humorously, only for her hand to phase right through her.

"So what's your plan, now, oh enlightened one?" Xena says.

"Well, I do what needs to be done," Gabrielle says, looking Xena in her face.

Xena responds with, "Eve."

"You heard what the emissaries in Egypt said, 'the Messenger of peace travelled back to her homeland on urgent business.' I tried many times to send word to Eve, to tell her about you, but she travels around so much that it's hard to keep track of her."

"Like mother, like daughter, huh? I just want to know what this urgent business of hers is," Xena says.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Eve has gathered quite a following recently. She was right to go out on her own and spread Eli's message…I'm proud of her," Gabrielle says.

"So am I. So am I." The two women look off of the ship into the sun which has finally reached high into the sky.

Elsewhere, in a city, in Greece, beings that are dressed in what appears to be ceremonial robes are formatting around a certain are. A tall, muscular man with flowing golden hair senses this.

"Who's there?" Hercules says as he's preparing himself for whatever.

"Your time has passed," says a voice in the shadows.

"Says who?" Hercules says, humorously.

"The Way must be brought in…sooner rather than later."

"Okay, and that has to do with me, how…?" Hercules questions.

"You are unnatural. You and your kind no longer hold dominion over this world."

"I think you have me confused," says the hero.

"I don't think so," says a robed man who comes closer to Hercules with a torch. "Your services are no longer needed," the man says as his comrades surround Hercules with torches of their own.

"Oh boy," says Hercules.


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules attempts to run out of harm's way, but more robed people simply show up with ropes with the balls at the end of them lit on fire.

"What is this about?" shouts the great hero.

"The era of the many Gods has come and gone," says one of the robed people.

"You've got me all wrong," Hercules says, chuckling.

"You are the spawn of an Olympian. And though your heroic deeds are very well known, and rightfully so…it is blasphemous for people to fawn over you as they should the one true God," says another.

"But I am not worshipped as a God, nor do I want to be. The things I do are for the greater good. Can you say the same?" says Hercules

One of the robed people, whose voice appears to belong to a woman, speaks up and says, "But _this is_ for the greater good. As went Zeus, Hera, Athena, and Poseidon before you…so shall you go."

"I don't think so," Hercules says. Unfortunately, one of the robed people stops Hercules' attempt at escaping by smacking him the face with one of the burning ropes.

Hercules, not knowing what to do, stands there looking for a way out. He did not want to cause harm to any of these people, knowing that they were simple fanatics, and not true villains. Unfortunately he did not have much time to think as they began throwing the torches at his feet.

"You shall burn, Hercules!" one of the many people shout. Knowing he had no other choice, Hercules charges at one of the robed men and tackles him to the ground, following him, he punched the closest one, out cold. Unfortunately, there were too many for him to take on as they charge at him with their flaming weapons.

Suddenly a voice nearby cried, "Stop this!"

As the commotion comes to a close, everyone turns to see a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, standing in shock.

"What is this?" Eve shouted in horror.

One by one, each of the robed people bow to their knee saying, "Messenger."

"Well you seem to have quite the effect on them," Hercules says as he gets up and begins looking at each of the burn marks made on his body.

"Messenger, we are simply fulfilling the prophecy of the Twilight. Your teachings say the time of the many Gods has passed."

"_This_ is not a part of the message," Eve says enraged. "This is murder! Nothing more."

"And what would you have us do, Messenger?" says one of the robed people.

"I want you to put these weapons down. Lay them down, and never pick them up, again. Return to your homes and pray. Commune with Eli, and allow him and his spirit fill you and teach you where it appears that I have failed."

The people one by one get off of their knees and walk away from the scene. Suddenly, a group of people stop in front of Eve. The man, who appears to be the leader, puts his face very close to Eve's with Eve not budging one bit.

"The only way to get the message through is by force," the man declares.

Eve looks the man boldly into his face and says, "If that's what you truly believe, then it seems like I'm not spreading the right message."

"Maybe you're not," the man says as he and his group walk away.

Eve closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, gets her thoughts together and walks towards Hercules. "I'm very sorry about that," she says as she looks at all of Hercules' burns.

"Who were they?" Hercules asks the young woman.

"They're…they were Elijans." Eve responds.

Hercules looks Eve in her face and says, "My mistake, but aren't Elijans supposed to be peaceful people?"

"My point exactly," Eve retorts tersely. "I was called back to Greece because I had heard that some of my people had become crazed." Eve stops looking at Hercules' bruises and looks to where the people walked away, disgust and disappoint all on her face, "Taking my message, the teachings of Eli, and the word of God and twisting it. Those people that just left are nothing more than zealots now and it's _**my **_job to bring them back to the truth."

"Says who?" Hercules asks, seriously.

"Says the powers of Heaven," Eve says, confidently. "I was born to spread the message of the One God."

"You're the Messenger of the God of Eli?" Hercules asks.

"Yes, I am," Eve says.

As she says this, all Hercules can do is laugh.

Eve, defensively says, "And what exactly is so funny?"

"I knew those cheekbones looked familiar," Hercules says prompting Eve to responds with a very skeptical, "Have we met?" as she walks cautiously away from Hercules.

"I was there the day you were born."

Eve with realization upon her face awes and says, "So that's why they were after you. Well, might I say, it's extremely nice to meet you, Hercules," as she extends her hand.

Hercules takes her arm and grasps it, "Come on, we can better than that. I'm practically family." Hercules and Eve then embrace as old friends.

"That you are," Eve says, smiling. "According to the copy of one Gabrielle's scrolls I have, you're the one who started my mother on her path, and for that I can only be grateful."

"Your mother…it's been a very long time." Hercules says, "Where are they?"

"I wish I knew."

Hercules, confused says, "When was the last time you saw them."

Eve regretfully says, "I haven't seen nor heard from my mother and Gabrielle for quite some time now. Like I said, I just returned to Greece. I planned on searching for them as soon as I got back, but as you can see…"

"Well, we can travel together, huh? What do you say? I was just making my way to Corinth to see a friend," Hercules says.

"Sounds like a plan," Eve says, "One of the biggest temples to Eli is there, and I'm guessing that's where those people were from."

"Shall we?" Hercules says as he waves his hand for Eve to begin the walk.

In Corinth, Hercules and Eve walk towards a quaint home on the edge of town.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Eve asks.

"His name is Iolaus," Hercules says.

"Iolaus. _The_ Iolaus. Wow, a legend in his own right."

"You got that right," Hercules says as they walk into the house. "Iolaus! Iolaus, I'm here."

"Herc!" says the aged Iolaus as he walks out of the back room. The best friends embrace each other tightly.

"It's great to see you, pal!" Iolaus declares as Hercules says, "Likewise, my friend."

"I see you brought a guest," Iolaus says. "Hello, how are you," he says to Eve.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's an honor to meet a great man like you," Eve says.

"Great man? You sure you haven't gotten me mixed up?" Iolaus says, humorously.

"You bring inspiration to everyone in this land, and beyond. I heard about you and your adventures with Hercules in the provinces of Rome when I was a child."

"I like her," Iolaus says to Hercules. "And who exactly are you?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, my name is Eve."

"Eve? Eve….Eve! Eve?" Iolaus stares at Hercules as he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder and says "Yep, that's her."

Iolaus looks deep into Eve's face and goes toward her and pulls her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry about this. His old age has made him a bit…senile," Hercules says while laughing.

"It's fine, he was a great friend of my mother's so it's natural that…" Iolaus stops Eve midsentence and says, "It's not just that…you're the Messenger of Peace." He pulls out of the hug and continues staring into Eve's face…"You have done such great things for people; brought them hope, healed every inured and dying person you've coming into contact with. The message of Eli has given me and my family more comfort then you could imagine. You say that I'm an inspiration…you're the inspiration."

Eve begins to let everything Iolaus has said sink in, as they hear an ear-curdling scream from outside.

"IOLAUS!" yells another voice.

"That's my wife!" Iolaus screams as he runs outside, "Cynda!"

As the three arrive outside, they see an army of men dragging people out of their homes, off of the street, and ransacking the temple of Eli.

"Take them as hostages. Apollo wants to make examples out of them…teach them a lesson," says the commander. Hercules, hearing the name of his godly brother shouts, "Apollo? What is this?"

"We are taking the Elijans and putting the fear of Gods back into them," the commander says.

Hercules then springs into action, attempting to stop the soldiers from taking the people out of their home.

"When will you learn that the gods are no longer needed or wanted? They have no hold over these people anymore," says Eve.

The commander, angered asks, "And who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to make angry," Eve says.

"You're her, aren't you? The Messenger of Eli?" the commander asks.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Let these people go and walk away," Eve demands.

"You don't give me orders, little girl. We and the Gods aren't afraid of you, any longer. Your only power lied within your mother, the great God Slayer. And now that Xena's out of the picture…"

"What are you talking about?" Eve asks.

"What, haven't you heard? Xena's dead! The legendary Warrior Princess finally bit the big one in the Land of the Rising Sun."

Eve, outraged says "You're lying."

"What's the point of lying? In fact, what's the point of speaking anymore? The Twilight is over and you no longer have power, so…this woman…these people, will be the first of these idol worshippers to die in the name of the REAL gods," the Commander says as he has his men bring over a woman, while each soldier has a different citizen in their hands or at their knees, with knives at their throats or abdomens.

"Cynda!" Iolaus shouts as Eve screams "No!" Iolaus is shocked as Eve does a double front flip towards the soldiers with a loud cry. Eve stops in front of the commander and kicks the knife out of his hand and uses her other leg and smack him in the face knocking him over. She proceeds to dispatch and frankly, beat the crap out of each and every one of the soldiers with hostages. As the commander prepares to stab a man through the heart with his sword, Eve performs her signature flip that leaves the man on the ground beneath her. Eve, with a sword in her hand prepared to slice the man's head clean off. However, she notices something…the man is smirking.

"No…"

"What?" The commander says.

"I won't leave my way. That was the whole point of this raid, wasn't it? Now go. Take your men and go." Eve commands. The commander gets up and walks away without turning his back, and runs.

Eve picks the people up one by one, with thanks coming from all of them. She picks Cynda up off of the ground and walks her back to Iolaus.

"Thank you, Eve. But I'm not sure that I understand," Iolaus says.

Eve, with the wheels turning in her head says, "I'm beginning to. But what I really want to know is if what he said about my mother is true."

However, what Eve doesn't know is that someone from the trees is aiming a crossbow at her back. With a shock, something strikes the pillar of Iolaus' house, ricocheting off and hitting the fountain a few feet away. Eve, with shock on her face realizes that this object is her mother's Chakram which reaches the trees and knocks a man onto the ground.

"What?" Eve ponders. She watches the Chakram as it returns to the short, blonde haired woman who threw it.

"Gabrielle!" says Eve.


End file.
